Halo40k crossover
by Bluedermis
Summary: Time portal and OP Genetically Engineered Warrior fun!
1. Chapter 1

John-117 woke up. The cryo-tubes had unexpectantly deactivated. A voice echoed in his head. He tried to remember who it was, and then recognized it as Cortana.

"Chief, we've landed. The distress beacon has not been picked up yet. However, the remaining active sensors have detected an anomaly. It appears to be a portal of some sort. It may well lead off this planet. It seems to be invisible, but our sensors have detected wild ranges around there. It would seem to be due to the differing locations in one spot. We should investigate."

After twenty days of footslogging, the Master Chief reached the rift. He went through...

John-117 was confronted by a pitched battle. The ground was mud, and the air was heavily ozoned. Laser discharges were in the air, and some were now being aimed at him. He dived to the ground, before laser fire passed straight through the air where he just was. He turned to the enemy firing at him. Humans! John couldn't understand why they were firing at him, then a thought flashed into his brain. _Rebels!_ John thought, and he turned to face the other way, hoping to see UNSC troops. His hope faded as he saw green things charging, firing projectile weaponry and waving axes.

"I am decoding their language. Translating now. Incorrect translations may be noted." Cortana said to him, just before the green wave washed over them. John lay close to the ground, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

He could hear the things yelling something, and the bland translation of "Charge". Then, one of them said something else, and pointed his axe at John. The translation was "I see a SPARTAN-II".

John blanched, and jumped out of the mud, running away from this mad world, turning to where the rift was.

"Scanning the area...Damn, the portal has gone." Cortana said, and then "Go east north-east. 5 kilometres. Safety should be found there." John nodded, and started running. His energy shield was hit. He turned his head, and saw three of the green things charging him, firing their guns as they ran.

"Cortana! Help me shake these damn things off of me! They're gaining!" As he spoke, laser fire hit one of the things and it bellowed and fell, five laser burns on its back, smoking. The other ones turned and ran back at the human lines. John sighed with relief, and kept going, his assault rifle in his right hand.

About 20 minutes later, John had reached the transential safety. A gap between two cliffs, it was dry, and there were caves to hide in. It was also much brighter and a very much browner than the forest he had just emerged from. His MJOLNIR armor stood out amongst the land, and when an air-fighter flew over, John was spotted almost immediately.

"We've been seen." said Cortana, to John's surprise. "How do you know?" "Detected an air-superiority class fighter as it scanned the area. Unknown class. Estimated equivalent to Skyhawk. We're sitting ducks here, now they know."

John sighed, and asked "Do we move away?" "Not that time now. Time for hiding."

Corporal Ravik was not having a good day. It had been raining in the morning, and so, when the Orks attacked, the ground had been turned to mud. It had been hard for the Orks to advance, but more so for the Guardsmen to get into position quickly. Thankfully, when the thing appeared, it had distracted some of the Orks, which allowed the Guardsmen to finish off the remaining attackers, and then snipe the Orks who had been distracted. Now, with a location provided by a patrolling Lightning-Class fighter, he and his platoon were being sent to capture or eliminate the unknown entity. Holy Terra, but they hadn't even been told what it might be armed with!

As the rebels made their way into John's hiding spot, he could see they were all equipped with the same battlegear, all in the same colour. Their strange laser weaponry was in their hands. On one of their backs, there was a thing with a spike, a loop, and what looked like a speaker.

In another's hands, a pistol and a small, flat, square object were being used. The person carrying it was looking at it, and then turned to where John was hiding. He yelled something, translated as "The Spartan-II is over there! Prepare laser weapons!"

Ravik had only just told his squad where the thing was when it jumped out. He raised his las-pistol and yelled "FOR THE EMPEROR!" and fired at the thing. It buzzed, and didn't seem to affect the target at all. It charged at them, firing as it came, killing the soldier beside him.

"Siert! Inform the commander that the target is definitely hostile, and it seems to have a personal void shield! Its breaking our platoon! We can't touch it. FALL BACK!" he yelled, turning his back on the enemy long enough for it to unload five bullets in a quick burst into his back.

As he fell, he heard a mechanical voice saying, in broken Low Gothic, "Heretics!"

John noticed there was barely 26 bullets left in the assault rifle. He dropped it, and then spoke to Cortana, as he picked up the laser from the dead trooper and continued shooting the rebels, saying "You sure it came out as rebel?" "Sure as sure."

Siert was horrified. His entire platoon had been wiped out behind him. He was constantly jumping at shadows, afraid that the thing would jump out and kill him like it had done the others. He was not surprised, therefore, when lasgun fire hit the trees around him. He kept running, blurting into his micro-bead prayers to the Emperor, when, suddenly, the lasfire stopped.

He was so happy that he stopped, got into cover, and turned on the Vox-caster, reported the battle, and then the loss of contact with the enemy, and received orders to procede to the edge of the forest. He jumped up and started running after he heard the thing coming again.

John only found out the rebel had sent out a call for reinforcements when he heard the rumbles of heavy tanks. He got behind a tree before the rebels could spot him. How had they managed to get heavy armour here? That quickly? They obviously had resources he couldn't know. He snuck around and got out of the forest, just minutes before it was turned to sawdust.

Imperial Governor Toirk cursed as the tank crews reported to him that the target was no longer in the forest. He turned out the window of his headquarters in the main hive. He would have to inform his latest visitor of the continued survival of this dangerous enemy.

He turned around, and said to the Imperial Space Marine Captain in front of him, "We have, it seems, your target still around. If you need anything more, do not hesitate to inform me."

Captain Hilian of the Deathwatch nodded, and moved out of the room. This target was for the alien shielding technology reported in the recent Astropath communication. Being so near was a blessing from the Omnissiah. He moved onto the landing pad, and joined the rest of his squad in the Thunderhawk dropship.

"We have got here in time. Estimated location is anywhere from..." Hilian said, as he punched up a holographic display of the planet. "...here, to here," he finished, as he punched another two circles onto the map.

"We're going to scan the area and drop when we locate it. I want this done quickly. We must recover as much of the suit as possible. Therefore, we'll be using Stalker ammunition." He was interrupted by an insistent beeping sound from the sensors.

He turned to the servitors. "Target detected. Preparing to land." stated the pilot servitor. Hilian readied his bolt pistol and his chain-sword.

John woke up to hear Cortana screaming at him. "Dropship inbound! Unknown class, probably equivalent to Pelican. Definitely hostile! Get out of here!" He jumped to his feet. He picked up the almost spent laser weapon. "I'll be able to defeat them easily." "I wouldn't be too sure..."

Hilian jumped out of the dropship. He turned to the Space Marine next to him. "Where does the Auspex say he is?" "Half a kilometre away, northerly. Not moving." "Good. We can take him down quickly and finish this."

John waited. He itched with anxiety about where the rebels were, when Cortana piped up. "They're coming for us. Probably on foot. I don't like this..." "We can do this, easily."

Hilian could see the target now. It was in a forest, waiting for them. He was shocked when he saw what was in its hands, then laughed. "It thinks to use a lasgun against us! Charge, brothers!" He sighted the bolt pistol to the target, and charged. There was less than fifty metres between them.

The target sighted with the stolen lasgun, and fired. Hilian felt the punch against his armour as if it was a light breeze. He laughed, and shot at the target's head. An energy field repulsed it. He kept firing, and eventually the shield failed, and the bolt round passed through the helmet of the target.

It lurched, as though it couldn't believe it had been hit, and then fell backwards. Hilian picked up the armour, opened it and removed the body, and called in for pickup. If he didn't know it was impossible, he could swear the dead alien was screaming in pain and agony. He laughed at the thought, and started back towards his men.

As they took the armour aboard the Thunderhawk, the Holographic display booted up.

"Holy Terra, what _is_ that?" exclaimed Hilian. A nude woman had appeared.

"I am" something non-understandable ", the computer in this armour. You killed the target! For that, this ship will be destroyed!" she yelled.

"Daemonette!" Hilian roared as he opened up the armour. He found a chip inside and plucked it out.

"This is your body, foul daemonette? Feel the Emperor's Wrath!" he yelled as he snapped it in two. He then opened a side hatch on the Thunderhawk and dropped the pieces out of the side, before turning to the fire-control servitors and the pilot servitor. The Thunderhawk swung around, and fired its twin-linked heavy bolters at the broken computer chip. It disintegrated in a burning cloud.

"Such is the fate of all spawn of Chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

While this had been happening, another battle had chosen to occur. Sergeant Tolin of the Flesh Tearers had been cut off from his squad. His chainsword roared, and he charged towards the Ork Nob leading the Xenos filth. He cut through the Ork's body and yelled in triumph. Unfortunately, the Ork Nob had activated something behind him, and Tolin and the dying Nob fell through a portal.

When Tolin fell out of the portal, he gripped his chainsword staunchly. The Nob's body fell to the ground, and Tolin drew his sword out of the body.

Suddenly, his armor was hit by a blob of coloured liquid. He turned around, and saw human soldiers, looking something like the Imperial Guard, holding strange weapons, and pointing at him, conversing among themselves.

He walked over, and asked them where he was. They hadn't noticed him, and backed off in fear, speaking in an unknown language. They suddenly looked relieved, and Tolin looked behind him, to see some humanoid walking towards them, in a full body suit of armour. It also held the strange weapons the Guardsmen had.

It took its helmet off, and revealed herself to be a human. _Ah, _Tolin thought, _a Sister of Battle, in a strange form of power armour._ He moved to her, and again asked her where he was. At the look of confusion on her face, he finally understood. They did not speak Low Gothic. He obviously was not on an Imperial world.

Maria-062 didn't know what was going on. As she approached the ODSTs she should have been training with, she saw an unknown being, in a set of armor. She took off her helmet and watched as it moved towards her. It said something she couldn't understand.

She slipped her helmet back on, and engaged the translation program. It spoke again, and the translation program started tracking emotions in the voice as well as emphasis on certain words or letters. This, as it was unaided by an AI, was a much slower process.

Tolin was not amused. These humans had obviously been cut off from the Imperium of Man for a long time. He sighed, and took off his helmet. There was little options left. He decided to leave behind these ignorant beings, and find a way to communicate with his Chapter.

"Where are we? What planet is this?" Tolin tried asking again, for the last , they still did not understand. He turned, and left them. The desert stretched off into the horizon, but Tolin kept going.

Maria sent in a message to command. Unknown male human, in sector 4a9. Carrying unidentified melee weapon. Wearing unidentified armor, similar purpose to MJOLNIR. Possible hostile. Partial translation program inbound. Doesn't speak any of our languages. May be traitor."

Tolin carried on walking, carrying his chainsword in his right hand. He scanned the horizon, and saw a light vehicle coming to him. He stood, and waited.

Private Mawson of the UNSC Marines was nervous. This was his first real mission, and his fire team were all veterans of the current war. He cradled his assault rifle, and looked towards their target. Their first objective was to try to talk to him, and if that failed, they would kill him, if possible without damaging the suit. Their scanners had just detected the target. They prepared to close in on him.

Tolin put his helmet back on. He revved his chainsword. As the light ground transport came closer, Tolin charged. He rammed into the vehicle, flipping it. When it was turned over, Tolin cut through it with his chainsword. He pulled the front part away, and looked onto the fearstricken face of Private Mawson.

Mawson was gabbling into SQUADCOM about the terrifying thing that had destroyed his squad for exactly 4.72 seconds before the chainsword destroyed his higher-brain functions, along with his body. For a further 0.38 seconds, he felt primal terror, as the Space Marine stood over him, before dying of exsanguination.

Tolin released his helmet after he had made sure the entire enemy squad was destroyed. He then ripped a piece of flesh from the body he had most recently killed, and ate it. Suddenly memories flashed into his brain, and were searched for location, language, and taint of Chaos.

Maria heard the shrieking fear of Mawson over SQUADCOM, and knew the feeling of fear and failure. She wept.

Tolin kneeled down, and began praying to the God Emperor of Mankind.

"_O immortal Emperor have mercy on us, miserable unworthies that we are._

_O master of the galaxy, protect your flock from the alien._

_O keeper of the light, guide our darkened path with your radiance._

_We are your warriors and we are servants to thee, we stand free from blindness of heart, free from hypocrisy, vainglory and deceits, but captive to hatred, malice and anger, to the filth, the alien, the heretic._

_By thy agony and bloody sweat; by thy Golden Throne and thy death; by thy destruction and re-emergence as the God of men, keep and strenghen us, we who fight for thee._"

He rose, and knowing he was on Holy Terra, knowing where the nearest sect of unbelievers was, he decided to head there to cleanse the taint of Chaos he had felt. He started running.

Maria was briefed on her current mission. A human traitor, with probable Covenant technology, was heading towards the city of Seongnam. With his current record, the city would be helpless without the assistance of the SPARTAN-II and the squad of ODSTs on location. She started to plan the defences.

Tolin moved up to within sight of the city. It had taken him little over a day. He rechecked the heretic's memory, and noted the differences, including wall sections surrounding part of the city. He decided to go around the newly built barricades, and attack the heretical fiends from behind.

Major John Fletcher of the ODST was looking out, to the estimated arrival point of the traitor. He suddenly felt a massive pain in his left arm, the one holding his Assault Rifle. He lifted it up, and could see just a stump, instead of an arm.

He turned around and managed to identify the target 0.28 seconds before he felt the chainsword cutting through his neck. The last thing he heard was his

killer saying "For the Emperor!"

Maria turned around as she heard the Major scream in pain. She saw him decapitated, and raised her assault rifle, and started firing on full auto at the target. He turned towards her. The bullets richocheted off the armour plates.

He charged at her. Maria ducked the initial swing, and shot at the back before he swung again. The shield repulsed the blade, for a time. Then it cut through and sliced into Maria's body. Blood spurted out. She screamed in intense pain, and then was silenced as the blade finished dismembering her body.

Tolin kicked her body down, and spat on it. "Heretic scum!"

The Marines heard, over SQUADCOM, Maria's dying scream, and converged on Tolin. He was genuflecting, his hands holding his chainsword, facing it down to the ground.

They surrounded him, and raised their assault rifles, pointing them at his head. He rose, and they started firing. The paint started to be chipped from his Mk 8 Power Armour.

Tolin drew his bolt-pistol, unused since the skirmish with the Orks. He fired it twice at the soldiers. Blood spattered over the two marines next to each of the victims.

Tolin raised his chainsword and started revving it. The surviving marines broke and fled, crying into SQUADCOM for reinforcements. The bolt-pistol roared, once. Twice. Thrice, then for a fourth time, gunning down the broken marines.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Two days later, Tolin emerged from the Black Rage. He had purged the city, which now smelled of rot and death. The bodies of thousands littered the ground. He prayed again to the Emperor, thanking Him for the victory.

Unknown to him, converging on the dead city of Seongnam, were twenty Pelican dropships. Each carrying fifteen Marines and two missile-pods, the Marines in them thought it was overkill. Surely, the city of Seongnam was just having communication problems. There was a SPARTAN-II defending it, along with a squad of ODSTs and several squads of Marines.

When they got close to the city, their jaws dropped. Dead bodies could be seen as far as the eye could see. Something caught Captain Furlop's eye. He looked, straight at the body of SPARTAN-062. It had been cut in half. Furlop was shaken. Maybe Headquarters knew what they were doing.

The Pelicans landed, and the troops jumped out, waving their assault rifles around, looking for the target. Suddenly, Captain Furlop saw the Marine beside him explode in a wave of gore. The other Marines in his squad turned and fired on a window from where the shot had come.

Then, a helmet emerged. It was a SPARTAN's helmet. It was thrown towards the group of Marines.

Something clattered out of it, and suddenly the two hundred and ninety nine Marines became two hundred and eighty five. One dropship's cargo obliterated. Nineteen to go.

The Pelicans were patrolling the city, looking for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, one saw movement, and, noticing it was not the usual gait of Marine soldiers, fired a missile at it. Whatever it was, it disappeared almost as soon as the missile fired. Pilot Driloip kept watch.

Suddenly, something fired out of the missile blast area. It sped towards the screen, and crashed through. Driloip was alive for a further 2 seconds after his face was melted by the explosion of the bolt round, until the Pelican face-dived into the ground and exploded, starting a fire among the bloodspattered streets.

Tolin looked at his bolt pistol. Three shots left in the current magazine, and two other ten round magazines on him. Five more frag grenades. Six Krak grenades. His chainsword was remarkably unmarked. He took out his Auspex, and saw a group of marines heading towards his location. He got into hiding, and put away his Auspex. He then drew his chainsword and his bolt pistol, and lay in wait.

Sergeant Ross kept looking around, as though expecting the enemy to jump out of anywhere. Thus, when Tolin jumped up and charged, he was the first to see him, and first to open fire on him.

Unfortunately, like the rest of his squad, his assault rifle was ineffective.

However, his squad was also the only squad with a missile launcher. This was quite effective against Covenant vehicles, so it was thought it might be effective against the enemy. Unfortunately, this was not to be. The Marine carrying the missile launcher was killed with a bolt round from Tolin's bolt-pistol. The rest fell, after a brief fight, to the chainsword.

Garbled screams from Third Squad, Platoon 2, washed over SQUADCOM. After a brief discussion, the Marines decided to group up, and go through the city in one big group. By now, the northern quarter of the city was burning well.

This meant that the Marines basically had to go through a narrow corridor in order to access the rest of the city, other routes going through the northern area. As the first group of thirty Marines went through the tunnel, a small object rolled through.

It exploded, killing nineteen and wounding the other eleven in the cramped quarters. As the survivors tried to limp out, one of the Marines outside called down a Pelican for pickup. One of the wounded was bent over and limping, but carrying his assault rifle with one hand. As he limped over to the Pelican, he threw the thing in his other hand onto the Pelican's cockpit, and dived for cover.

Before an alarm could be sounded, the Pelican had lifted off. Five seconds after lift-off, there was an explosion, and it nose-dived.

The remaining Marines opened fire on where the disguised enemy had jumped. When they walked up to the place, they found nothing.

Tolin got quickly back into his Power Armour. Five Kraks and four Frags now. But he had eliminated another large group of the heretics, and another of their transports.

Platoon 1 had now lost two squads, Platoon 2 one, and Platoon 5 one. Two Pelicans had also been destroyed. The Marines had barely even seen the enemy, let alone killed him. Little did they know, he was no longer defending and ambushing. They were shaken, and now he charged from a broken building.

They turned and fired, barely hitting him. The few bullets that did hit were unable to penetrate the armour. He swung his chainsword, cutting through three Marines, and jumped over them. He swung his chainsword again, and again, cutting down the Marines. After another ten Marines were killed, the rest broke and fled.

The Pelicans attacked. Launching all of their missiles at the Space Marine, they waited for the dust to clear. The dust started to clear, and Tolin was still standing. He raised his bolt-pistol, and killed the pilot of another Pelican, before the others started firing their assault cannons. He fired again and again, killing the Pelicans one by one, until the last seven fled. He genuflected, and offered his thanks to the Emperor for granting him victory in this battle.

He decided to get his sleep for today, to keep his reflexes at their top. Noticing that the city was burning merrily, Tolin decided to leave the area. When he thought he was safe, he fell asleep, and slept for 4 hours.

Unknown to him, the reason the UNSC was no longer attacking was because of the attack of the Prophet of Regret.

Tolin looked up into the sky, and saw a battle in space. Working out the area closest to the battle, he began to head there, assuming that it would be the xenos threat the god-less ones were so worried about. Knowing their technology, he knew he must save Holy Terra before it was destroyed.

***

It took twelve days, but he had finally reached the scene of the xenos attack. The city was destroyed, reduced to rubble. Soldiers were patrolling. As one passed, he snapped her neck, and pulled her body into his hiding spot. He ate her left arm, and scanned through her memories to see what had happened.

A small xenos fleet had attacked, and been driven off. But another fleet was expected, and they were preparing defences. They had decided to leave him alone, due to the more deadly threat of the fleet. This was good. They would require his assistance to purge the xenos.

Tolin took the com-link from the dead soldier. "Hello, god-less inhabitants of the God Emperor of Mankind's home, Holy Terra. I have come to purge the alien. If you do not hinder me, I will not turn the wrath of the Emperor upon you. I require current knowledge of the xenos fleet. The last soldier I received information from was highly ignorant, unfortunately, so her memories did not help much. I will be waiting at...Serial number 43950-49643-DI's patrol point at 1350 hours. Send your representative there now. Sergeant Tolin of the Most Holy Emperor's Space Marines, Flesh Tearers Chapter, Company Two, Squad Four. The Emperor protects!"

General Jim Cain was in a state of questioning. How, without a vehicle, could someone get from Korea to Kenya in less than two weeks? And a vehicle could not have got past the checkpoints. Now, the second most deadly threat to the planet was offering to help them. Given Master Chief's failure to reappear yet, the help was needed. He conferred with his advisors.

"We can't trust him." said his logistics officer, James. "We know he has destroyed an entire city, how can we trust him?"

"We don't have a choice, at this time. His armour is almost impervious to our weaponry. We also don't have the strength to deal with him AND the imminent Covenant invasion. We'll have to." said his Tactical officer.

Jim nodded, gravely. "I must agree with Tactical Officer Hugh at this time. Do any of you have any other points to bring forward, or have we reached an agreement?"

"We can't let him." spoke Strategic Officer Wilson. "He's a fanatic. By himself, he can do anything, but he'll fail in his parts of the battle. Not to mention, he isn't human."

"What do you mean?" asked Jim.

"He has twenty organs different to a human, he has different bone structure, he's three feet taller than a normal human." replied Medical Advisor Tom.

"With his different organs, we theorise he can spit acid, eat metal, put himself in suspended animation. As well as that, we believe that we have worked out how he finds things out, and how lucky we are that we decided to lock in genetic-broadcasting to TACCOM. He can learn by eating. By eating an amount of the flesh, say, an arm, of someone, he can see their memories. We can also see that his ribs have enlarged and now cover the entire chest area, and are most likely bullet-proof. He is genetically enhanced. But he is human anyway. We must allow him to help."

Hugh leapt in. "And he seems fanatically loyal to this "Emperor of Mankind", whoever he is. And fanatically hateful of the aliens."

Suddenly, an alarm started bleeting. "WARNING! WARNING! COVENANT SHIPS DETECTED IN SYSTEM!"

"We have no time, we decide now." said Jim

"We'll have to use his help." said Hugh.

"Can't use him, will demoralise the troops." said Wilson.

"Have to." said Tom.

"I'll go with the majority. That means we use him." said James

"Alright. Its decided. We'll ask him for his help." said Jim. "I'll be meeting with him. I want you, Hugh, and you, Tom, with me."

Tolin was praying to the Emperor when the comlink he had taken crackled, and a voice came out of it, saying "We'll be at your suggested position in five minutes."

He finished praying, stood up, and walked the ravaged streets to the point he had indicated. Finally, the god-less would aid him. Perhaps, after this battle, he would aid them in bringing them to the Emperor's Light.

Jim got out of the Warthog, and walked up to their strange ally. As he looked around, he saw a female sergeant's corpse, missing the flesh on her left arm. The thing boomed in a mechanical voice, "Welcome. I trust you have decided to aid me in my holy crusade?"

Jim answered, "Yes, you may reassure youself on that point."

"Good!"

"Yes...The Covenant have sent a fleet into this system. We'll need to show you the current troop disposition, so we have brought a transport. If you'll please follow me...?"

"I will be able to keep up by walking. Go."

While they had been conversing, Tom and Hugh had been lifting the dead infantrywoman onto the Warthog. Hugh's face started to colour.

"Take these weapons." Tolin said to Jim, handing him his chainsword and his bolt pistol.

Jim carried the weapons with extreme care into the Warthog. He then started it up, and started driving it back to HQ. Tolin was running alongside them, going only a little slower.

When they got back to the HQ, the Covenant forces had crushed the Orbital defences. Covenant Dropships were being landed, and the infantry forces on the outskirts had been routed. Tolin looked at the troop disposition on a holotank.

"What is their presumed objective?" On being informed, Tolin looked at the army position again. "It should work... You can only hope. I will go now to defend the northern area, and you'd better get ready for heavy enemy assault. Inform me at once of any breaches in the defences." Tolin picked up his bolt-pistol and chainsword. He walked out, and started running to his selected defence area.

Private Waites was firing his assault rifle at the attackers of Voi. There were too many of them! They kept firing, and were destroying the defences, when he heard a roar, and the Brute leading the Covenant group here disappeared in a cloud of blood.

Waites turned around, and saw Tolin, with a smoking bolt-pistol, and his chainsword. He yelled "The Emperor protects!" and charged into the fight, swinging his chainsword and cutting down the aliens. One ducked and tried to fire from underneath, so Tolin crushed its skull with his mighty boot.

He turned to the private and the other defenders and yelled "Retreat to GP 472676!", then turned back, fired his bolt pistol again, and swung his chainsword, clearing a swath through the attackers. He threw a primed frag grenade at the ground in front of the group of attackers, and ran behind the barricade. He turned to the marines, and repeated his warning.

An explosion shook the barricade, and the attack ceased, for a moment. The private reacted and, saluting, ran back to the given grid point. The rest of his squad followed.

Tolin sighed, and finished off the few xenos left. Then, he followed the retreating soldiers.


End file.
